Jane Van Veen
Jane Van Veen and her boyfriend Henry Martin are among the newest residents of The Drake. It was Jane's interest in architecture that convinced Gavin Doran to give them the resident manager position – and the luxury apartment that comes with the job. When she's not researching The Drake history or befriending her new neighbors, Jane finds herself whisked away to high-end boutiques and cocktail parties care of her new boss Olivia Doran. But as Jane settles into building, the building itself begins to unsettle her. History Jane and Henry moved from the Midwest together shortly after Jane's grandmother passed away. In the episode "Diabolic" Henry mentions that Janes grandmother was put in a mental home while confronting her of possibly turning crazy. Season One In Hypnos, Jane seeks the help of Maris Elder, whom, she believes can help her remember what happened after she went down the spiral staircase. Maris informs her that she never left The Drake, although she was found wondering around Time Square, and that she should forget about where and think when. Upon returning the next day, Maris offers Jane camomile tea, with a magic herb to loosen up the mind. Maris then induces Jane into a trance. While in the trance, Jane encounters a red door, which she steps through and lands herself in October 28th, 1927. In 1927, Jane is inhabiting the body of Libby, friend of Josselyn and Peter. While in Peters apartment, she sees Peter hiding his journal inside the wall of his fireplace. Jane invites the Detective that has been helping her to find the journal. They demolish the wall - former fireplace - to find the journal. When returning to Maris, Jane is sent back to 1927. Jane - in Libby's body - is then murdered by Peter and his associates. Maris then informs Jane that it is no coincidence that she ended up at The Drake. Later, when in the bathroom, Libby reaches through the mirror and grabs Jane, gasping "help me". In The Comfort of Death, Jane and the Detective, arrive at Order of The Dragon member Harlan Moore's house. He informs her that he is 117 years old and he is cursed to live in his rotting body. When Jane asks how it is possible that he is alive, he tells her it is the Drake keeping him alive. She informs him that she found Peters journal, and she needs help deciphering the code. When she asks for help he informs her that he developed the code and reveals that the code she is having trouble deciphering means I found the door. Harlan informs her that if she opens the door - which resides in the heart of the Drake - Libby will be free of the Drake. However, it was revealed that when Jane freed Libby, she also freed Harlan. In Sins of the Fathers, Jane figures out that Peter, recent renter of Maris' apartment is actually Harlan. Jane snoops around Harlan apartment and finds a locked door. When Jane confronts Harlan, he tells her that he is free of the Drake and he has returned to correct the mistake he made in 1927. Harlan also informs her that a shining light in a city of shadows is a cypher text and the key to reading Peters journal. In The Elysian Fields, Jane follows Detective Cooper to The Elysian Fields building, where she is informed about the Conspiratii and that Detective Cooper was part of it. Later, she snook into Harlan's apartment through the utility room's air vent. Upon arrival, she found that Harlan had rebuilt the dragon mosaic from the basement. Jane then started to bleed, upon contact, the mosaic was activated. In Lazarus: Part 1, Jane consults Gavin and Olivia, to find out why they did not tell her she had previously lived at the Drake. They tell here that they did not realize until the previous night, when her father turned up. When she asks more questions, they inform, her that her mother did not in fact drown in a lake in Indiana, but at her apartment at the Drake. Gavin informed her, that they could not prove it, but the police believe that she was murdered and, her father was the prime suspect. When looking at articles, Jane finds an article that says her mother was having an affair , Nona quickly dismisses this. When Jane informs her that she got tangled in the bath tub and slipped under water and saw a man hovering over her, Nona informs her that she thinks her mother is trying to tell her something. When Jane confronts her father, he tells her that the police suspected him, because there were no signs of forced entry. Her father then informs her that her mother was delusional and, she kept telling him the Drake was talking to her, showing her things. Jane then informs him the Drake is showing her things too. When Jane's father arrives at Janes apartment, he takes her and tells her hes taking her away. When in the elevator, Nate tells Jane that the day she was born was the happiest day of his life. The elevator is then taken to the 13 floor, where Nate holds Jane and Gavin at gunpoint, Nate is then unable to put the gun down and shoots Henry. Gavin then explains that Jane is at the Drake because Jane is his daughter and he killed her mother. Gavin then informs her that he can save Henry, but there is a price for the thing we want the most. One year later, Gavin informs Jane that she and Henry will have a child, that will bring the world to it's knees. It remains unknown what the price Jane paid was. Appearance *Fake Personality Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Residents of The Drake